1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device having a short-range communication unit which performs short-range communication with an other communication terminal and a long-range communication unit which performs long-range communication with another communication terminal through a network, a remote notification method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a case where a child or an elderly goes out, if the child or the elderly does not contact the family, the family worries about the safety and the location where the child or the elderly is. Therefore, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publications No. 2004-185329 and No. 2004-272330, conventionally known are technologies of regularly detecting a location where, for example, a child is present, and notifying a parent of information to that effect that the location where the child is present is a location other than, for example, an expected location when the child is at the unexpected location.
According to the technologies disclosed in the foregoing publications, a parent away from a child can figure out where the child is. However, it was difficult for the parent away from the child to figure out in what situation the child is and a situation around the child, such as whether or not the child is alone, whether or not the child is with a friend, and whether or not the child is with a stranger, even in using the foregoing technologies.
A family feels at an ease when a child goes out with a person whom the family knows well, but let us suppose that the child is separated from that well-known person at anywhere along the outgo. In such a case, even in using the foregoing technologies, the parent cannot figure out the current situation of the child if the child or the like does not make a contact with the family.
Such an inconvenience similarly occurs in a case where an observation target is a disabled person or an elderly.
In general, a child or an elderly is unfamiliar with operation of a cellular phone device. Accordingly, even in a case where the child or the elderly tries to notify a family of the current situation through an electronic mail, the child or the elderly often does not know how to operate the cellular phone to do notification. Further, the child or the elderly himself/herself even forgets making a contact with the family.